1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate to an optical detection sensor, a wafer level package and a technique for forming the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A proximity detector is an optical detection sensor that is capable of detecting the presence of a nearby object. An optical detection sensor may emit a beam of electromagnetic radiation (e.g., infrared radiation) and detect a reflected beam from a target object.